With My Little Eye
by ElizabethJaneMalfoy
Summary: Hermione returns from her patrolling duties to find the Head Boy in a rather compromising position, with interesting consequences! Three parter. Smut. HG/DM


**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

**Summary: **Head Girl Hermione returns from her patrolling duties to find her fellow Head Boy in a rather compromising position, with interesting consequences! Three parter. Smut. HG/DM

**Warnings: **Swearing and Explicit Sexual Situations

**Please Note: ** Slightly OOC Hermione

...

**_J_****_ust a little something fun that was itching to be written. Enjoy!_**

**_~Lizzie_**

* * *

**With My Little Eye**

**Part One  
**

Hermione clutched her winter robes close to her chest as she quickly shuffled through the winding corridors and passageways that lead the way to her dorm. The December frosts seeped their way through the ancient cobblestones of Hogwarts and gave the castle a rather biting chill to it's walls at this particular time of year. Her nose had become a soft pink and a small smile graced her lips as she watched her hot breath smoke into the freezing air in front of her. She could have easily cast a warming charm over herself, but Hermione loved the winter. It was her favourite season. Winter meant Christmas and snow, hot-chocolate and ice-skating, curling up next to an open fire and reading as snowflakes prettied the grounds outside.

It was gone midnight and as she walked briskly, Hermione thought of all the other students nicely tucked up in bed and fast asleep, Dumbledore probably sitting in his headquarters with a hot cup of cocoa. She sighed in longing at the thought of it and decided that a hot chocolate was _definitely_ on the cards when she got back to her room. Patrol was a bit of a pain, but the appointment of Head Girl had also granted Hermione a few agreeable privileges. Twenty-four hour access to the library at weekends, automatic entry to Professor Slughorn's Slug Club and her own private dorm complete with a small kitchen, common room, a humongous double bed and an en-suite bathroom.

She was _very_ lucky indeed.

The only down-side to her position, however, was that she shared the role (and dorm), with none other than the Slytherin Prince himself: Draco Malfoy. To say that she was angry when she found out who her partner for the year was, would be a complete and utter understatement to say the least. She had been livid, as had he...

"There is no way in Salazar's name, that I'm sharing my personal living-space with _that_ filthy mudblood..." he'd spat "It's disgusting enough that I have to share _oxygen_ with it!"

"Well_ I'm _not exactly thrilled at the fact that I have to share anything with you either, you evil, incessant little_ bastard_!"

It had taken a good week of Dumbledore's patience to bring them both round to the concept, but three months down the line and Hermione still wondered what had even possessed the Headmaster to consider the likes of Draco sodding Malfoy for the role of Head Boy. His grades were very high, she couldn't deny that, but when it came down to the specifics of the role like organization and duties, he was entirely useless. Late for everything, deducting points from students for even breathing in his direction and utterly, utterly lazy. Hermione had mentioned it to Dumbledore numerous amounts of times, yet, the Headmaster was adamantly faithful in the ferret for whatever bizarre reason.

Her blood boiled at the mere thought of him, as she turned onto the final corridor and glimpsed the portrait. The warmth behind it beckoned to her and she quickened her pace. She silently prayed that he would be asleep already, hidden away in his snake-pit so that she could make a hot drink and relax with a book without snarky jibes and a huge argument. That's how it her day would usually end if they came into contact, but Hermione had so far managed to avoid him for a good fortnight.

That however, was until this evening...

"_Anguis Leo_" Hermione muttered, watching as the portait swung open before climbing into the warmth eagerly. She immediately sensed a difference in the air as she toed her way down the short, darkened passageway that lead into the common room and came to an abrupt halt when she heard it.

A... _moan_?

Surely not.

She rubbed at her eyes and put it down to tiredness, either that or the wind had picked up and was whistling it's way through the window-panes. Hermione went to continue into the common room but she was stopped yet again by another low moan, longer this time and followed by a masculine hum of approval...

_Malfoy_.

That slimy git!

He had brought another girl back to their dorm and was doing godric knows what to her in their _shared_ common room!?

Oh, he had gone too far this time. _Way too far_!

She'd come to realise that the ferret was a complete man-whore a week after they'd moved in. Every couple of day's he would lead one of his 'conquests' through the common room and into his bedroom as Hermione sat reading, throwing her a smug smirk as he strode past her, making her skin crawl...

That she could just about handle with a simple silencing charm (and her stubborn refusal to be driven out of the head-quarters), but _this_? This was on a completely lower level. How _dare_ he think that he could just bring whomever he pleased into their territory and casually _fornicate_ with them on the very sofa that she liked to read on every evening? It disgusted her to the core!

Hermione had to swallow the unpleasant lump that was forming in her throat and could feel herself beginning to sweat as the cries of pleasure increased, sending her into a silent rage. What on earth was she to do? Burst in on the pair and find Merlin knows what? Hex him? Try to sneak past and escape to her room?

_Oh she felt dizzy...  
_

She gripped onto the wall for support and clamped her eyes shut, trying to think of a solution and simultaneously block out the sickening noises coming from the common room. Whatever happened, she was_ not _going to let the git get away with this. Nor, would he be doing _anything_ of the sort ever again! How _dare _he? Her knuckles clenched and she imagined pummeling her fist into his pointed snarky face again just as she had done back in third year, relishing the feeling. Seeing him run away from her with a bloody nose had been an exhilarating moment. One that she wished to re-live right this second...

"Oh Draco..." the female's voice cooed, sounding airy and light.

Right. She had to do something about this.

_Now.  
_

Confronting him seemed like the only quick option in her flustered state and so gathering up all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione straightened her back and went storming round the corner into the common room... only to stop in her tracks for a third time...

The sight in front of her made the breath hitch in her throat and she simply stood, glued into place like someone had petrified her.

The blonde girl was sprawled across the couch, completely naked. Hermione instantly recognised her as a sixth year Ravenclaw; renowned for being the 'House Broomstick'... Her back arched off' the back of the sofa as she moaned again, her full breasts heaving as she panted heavily. Malfoy was on his knees in front of the witch and Hermione's eyes wandered over the back of his bare skin. His shoulders were broad and his pale back surprisingly toned as he bent over the eager girl. Her mouth went bone dry and a lump reformed in her throat, making it difficult for Hermione to swallow. She couldn't stop herself from moving her gaze down to his bare behind. His ivory buttocks were perfectly round, taut and she scolded herself for thinking it but...

Malfoy's arse looked... _delicious_.

Her stomach was beginning to knot but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her. It was such a sinful and wrong thing to be doing but it was so... so captivating, explicit and _erotic._ The girl's legs were spread and Malfoy was slowly thrusting two of his slender fingers into her wet, pink cunt, his tongue flicking at her clit in a steady rhythm. Hermione's thighs were clenched together and she could feel her knickers growing damper by the second.

This was_ not _supposed to be happening. She could have intervened and be curled up in her bed with a hot chocolate right now, but no...She loitered in the shadows and watched as Malfoy leaned up to look at the witch whilst continuing to pump his fingers into her quim, savouring the look of sheer pleasure on her face as she writhed under him.

"That's it, moan for me..." he murmured "Tell me how much you love my fingers in that pussy of yours."

_'Oh sweet mother of Merlin.'  
_

Hermione had never experienced this Draco Malfoy before... she'd had his foul jibes and hurtful sneers but now, his voice flowed like honey off' his tongue in a low, seductive manner and it drew her in like a moth to a flame. His dirty mouth made her knees weak and nipples harden, causing her to choke back a groan as they rubbed against the fabric of her shirt.

"Get on your knees" she heard him command "Spread your legs nice and wide, that's it..."

She watched as he stood and turned slightly, revealing his fully erect cock to her eyes and Hermione's mouth slackened to an O as she drunk him all in..._ Gods _he was big. His member stood to attention below a small, neatly trimmed layer of blonde curls, his shaft slightly curving upwards to the moist pink tip that was just aching to be licked. He went to position himself behind the witch and Hermione snapped her eyes shut, bringing a hand up to tug at her unruly curls in frustration and gritted her teeth. Why _him?_ Of all people... Draco_ fucking _Malfoy was turning her on and the guilt washed over her. She was supposed to hate the sick and twisted arsehole,_ not _be quaking at the knees in lust! What the hell was wrong with her? Her mind scrabbled for something, anything that could be a half-decent excuse for her actions...

She was tired?

Yes, that would be it.

_Exhaustion_.

She'd worked hard all day, written three essays for her homework, done some rota scheduling for the prefects and also completed her patrol - of course she was tired, that was definitely it! Hermione tried her best to convince herself...

'I've had a stupidly busy day and it's drained me both physically and mentally and that is why I am responding in such a ludicrous way to Malfoy's disgusting behaviour..._ Yes_...' she chanted it mentally to herself almost like it were a silent prayer, willing her mind away from the thought of Draco Malfoy's fingers stroking away at her dripping folds.

_ 'Oh Gods...'  
_

"Oh Gods, _Draco_..."

Her eyes snapped open and she was brought back into reality as the blonde witch cried out once more, the sound of skin slapping against skin beginning to fill Hermione's ears. She looked on as Malfoy raised a hand and brought it down sharply onto the girl's bare rump, earning a loud yelp of approval from his lover.

"You love it when I fuck you fast and rough, Amelia?"

"Yes...yes please..."

"You dirty little thing..." he hissed between breaths "I'm going to spank this little Ravenclaw arse of yours until it blushes for me."

There was another loud smack as Malfoy lived up to his dirty promise and continued to spank at the witch's rear with an intensity that made Hermione wince and hunger for it at the same time. She had the impulsive urge to reach down into her knickers to relieve the raging need that was slowly consuming her and driving her to insanity... She dared another look and watched as Draco reached down to grab a fistful of Amelia's golden hair and yanked it back, arching her back and allowing deeper penetration to her glistening cunt. The look on Malfoy's face was lustful, intense and almost feral as he drove himself into her, his head falling back onto his shoulders as he hit a sweet spot.

_'Enough, enough, enough!'_ Hermione screamed to herself in an internal outburst. This was stupidly beyond ridiculous. She had to get to her room, _now_, without fail and scourgify this horrific experience from her head before it drove her into complete lunacy. _'Move'_ she thought, frantically willing her legs to come back to life. The shy part of Hermione stalled slightly, worrying what would happen when she made a dash for her room, but she forced the anxiety out of the way and grasped back onto her Gryffindor courage with determination.

"Sod it..." she whispered, coming to the conclusion that she should in no way have to tip-toe around Malfoy in their equally _shared_ head-quarters. He'd chosen to be an arsehole (as usual), by deciding to have it off in the common room in the first place, and so, he would have to face the consequences. Hermione wiped her brow and straightened her back, her face going stiff, yet expressionless. She would _not_ let Draco Malfoy see that his actions had affected her.

The moans and pants from the frolicking pair were growing louder and faster now, bouncing off' the walls of the common room as they moved towards climax and Hermione decided_ not_ to wait for the _'Grand Finale'_, pushing herself off' the wall and making her way across the room with her bold, yet slightly feigned confidence. She kept her eyes focussed on her bedroom door at the top of the small winding staircase, using every ounce of strength not to let her eyes wander over to Malfoy's as she strode past them. She heard a gasp and a loud "Oh fuck!" from Amelia as she came into their view, yet didn't dare glance backwards at the couple. Hermione noticed that Malfoy didn't seem to respond to her sudden appearance and she found her lips twitching in the ghost of a smirk as she imagined him wide-eyed and silently seething with anger... and hopefully recoiling with a whopping sense of embarrassment, she silently prayed.

She felt the stickiness between her thighs again as she ascended the marble steps, cringing internally at the reminder of her guilt-ridden voyeurism and a feeling of exposure rippled through her, making her want to falter slightly, yet she kept her legs strong and mobile until reaching the top of the staircase. Hermione reached her door but was unable to resist just a single glance over the balcony and onto the common room, finding the witch struggling into her clothes as she rushed desperately in complete mortification. She then dared a look at Malfoy, who was pulling his school trousers up and over his hips, all whilst glaring up at her with a look of complete hatred. She muttered the password to her bedroom and went to step into the room but faltered, a streak of confidence coaxing her back to face him with a smirk...

"Oh please, _do_ continue. Don't mind me! Although, Amelia?"

The witch tentatively raised her head up in Hermione's direction, yet was unable to meet her eyes, her face flushed a deep scarlet as she buttoned up her blouse.

"That'll be fifteen points from Ravenclaw for being here out of hours and_ another_five just because I feel like it. Also, I would cast a Disease charm if I were you." Her eyes went to Draco, who looked as if steam were about to burst from his ears...

"He's probably riddled."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
